I Hate Valentine's Day
by BlkRse
Summary: Nick hates Valentine's Day. Why? Oneshot. SoNic


**Disclaimer:**_ Me no own, you no sue. We all happy._

**Before Shift: Curtis Residence**

"I hate Valentine's Day." Nick sighed. "It's a sad day."

The bed shook next to him. Nick turned to see Sofia Curtis struggle to keep from laughing.

"You can laugh at me if you want to." Nick was irritated. "I still hate Valentine's Day."

"Nick we talked about this yesterday." Sofia said between chuckles. "You made it very clear that today was to be just any other day."

The self professed romantic exhaled bitterly. He and Sofia had been dating for five months. They had celebrated Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's together. But Nick drew the line at Valentine's Day.

Sofia couldn't help but laugh again as she remembered Nick heated words. He believed that Valentine's Day had been commercialized by jewelry stores, candy companies and florists, which cheapened what the day was supposed to mean.

"We better get up for work." Sofia said, sliding out of bed.

Nick grabbed her pillow and covered his face to stifle a groan.

"Come on, Nicky. Get up." she took her pillow back. Sofia set out her work clothes on the bed. Then she went to the kitchen to start her coffee.

Re-entering the bedroom, Sofia found that Nick hadn't moved. Sofia hit him with her pillow.

"I don't wanna go." Nick whined rolling over on his side, his back to her.

"Don't make me call Mama Stokes." Sofia threatened.

That got him moving. "Ten bucks says Catherine gets flowers."

"Suckers bet." Sofia smirked as she undressed to take her shower. "Catherine always gets flowers."

"You…uh…want some company?" Nick asked as he watched her.

Sofia snorted. "I thought you didn't like Valentine's Day."

"It wasn't Valentine's Day yesterday." He said, wagging his eyebrows. Nick removed his shirt with flourish. He picked up Sofia and carried her in the bathroom.

* * *

**Middle of Shift: Break Room**

It was a slow night, only an open and shut murder. Apparently a wife didn't like the husband's gift and she told him so. He killed her because he spent a lot of money on the diamond necklace he bought her.

"Oh come on Nicky." Catherine said, putting the card from her flowers on the table. "Valentine's Day is not that bad."

"Says the woman who gets flowers every year." Sara said from behind a forensic journal. She was completely with Nick.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "The flowers are from Sam."

"Uh huh." Greg said sarcastically. "Of course they are."

"Well how do you think we all should spend Valentine's Day?" asked Catherine.

"It's not how it's spent Cath." Nick said. "It's the idea of needing to have a Valentine's Day that I hate."

Grissom looked up from his crossword puzzle. "The idea of needing it?"

"Yeah. Its just one day out of the year that a husband or wife, or boyfriend or girlfriend, or whatever are required to be romantic. Then the rest of the year goes by with a few loving gestures but everyone gets off the hook by doing something big every year on Valentine's Day." Nick explained. "Why not be romantic and loving all year? Then we wouldn't need a day like today. You know what I mean?"

Greg examined his friend carefully. "You really are a romantic? Like, that wasn't an act to pick up chicks, was it?"

"I get what you're saying Nick, I do." Catherine said. "But we don't live in that kind of world."

"I know." Nick grimaced. "Hating today is just how I cope."

* * *

**After Shift: Locker Room**

"You guys doing anything special?" Greg asked as he changed his shoes.

"I'm having breakfast with the parents and Lindsay." answered Catherine. "You got any plans Sara?"

Sara sighed. "Yeah I'm gonna go home and have a threesome."

Warrick almost dropped his gun. Nick and Greg just stared at her wide-eyed. Catherine was laughing her ass off.

"I mean me, Ben and Jerry…Ben and Jerry's ice cream." Sara scoffed. "Perverts." Sara grinned at Catherine and left.

Warrick turned to Catherine. "You knew what she meant?"

Catherine was still laughing too hard to respond verbally but she managed to nod her head.

One by one they filed out, except Nick. He was staring off into space.

"Nick?"

Nick's head snapped up to Sofia's face. She looked worried.

"You sent me a text. What's up?"

Nick reached in his locker a pulled out a Hershey's Cookies and Cream bar and handed it to her.

"Share it with me?" Sofia offered, breaking the bar half.

Nick gave her the first smile he had all day and took the offered candy. They sat there, together, and ate in silence.

Though the gesture was simple, Sofia was grateful for it. She was fortunate that she and Nick had created their own world where loving gestures were the norm. And even though she also disliked Valentine's Day, Sofia couldn't help but think that this was the best she's ever had.


End file.
